


Pizza for Breakfast

by SubaruBlue



Series: Mornings Are the Best [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Dante is hard to wake up, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Kissing, One Shot, Pizza, Reader-Insert, and it works, because Dante likes his sleep, can be read with any Dante, one little fluffy moment, sleepy Dante is adorable Dante, so he pays for it, then it's just Dante trying to annoy Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubaruBlue/pseuds/SubaruBlue
Summary: Lady says it’s ridiculous that Dante would even eat pizza for breakfast. Unfortunately for her, there’s someone who likes spoiling your boyfriend a little too much: You.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Mornings Are the Best [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Pizza for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a new series! Yay!
> 
> Probably not actually a good idea since I’m nowhere near done with my other one, but the ideas wouldn’t leave me alone, so here is one of them. I don’t have a whole lot of ideas for this one yet (and I’m including a one shot I had done previously since it takes place in the morning too), so this series may not be very long, but I’ll add to it if more ideas come to me.

You stood in the kitchen, admiring the breakfast you’d just finished putting together, proudly.

_Dante’s gonna love this!_ you thought with excitement. You’d never made one before, but you had always wanted to try it out. You’d decided after some searching, to not use a recipe and try just winging it yourself. So far, it looked as though everything would turn out perfect. Now you just had to bake it.

Figuring you could clean up the mess you made in the kitchen while it was baking, you popped it in the oven and set a timer. As you started on cleaning up, you wondered idly if you should have waited until a bit later to make it. It wasn’t even quite nine o’clock yet and you were sure Dante was still asleep.

He hadn’t had a job last night, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t stayed up late. He was more of a night owl, after all. Considering devils and demons tended to show up more often at night, it stood to reason. You had been in bed and were well and fast asleep whenever he’d decided to join you, so you figured he would probably try and sleep in late.

Which was a problem today, actually. He may not have had a job last night, but he had one this morning; one that Lady of all people had hired him for help on and you knew she wouldn’t take kindly to him not being ready when she showed up. That’s why you’d decided to try making this breakfast this morning. You were hoping it would help to coax Dante out of bed early enough that Lady wouldn’t want to shoot him first thing.

_I guess we’ll see how **that** goes._

You had just finished cleaning up and noted that there was some time left, so you decided you should try and wake up your sleeping devil. You double checked on the breakfast in the oven and seeing that it was coming along nicely, made your way to the front of the shop to head upstairs.

You had barely taken that first step up the staircase when the front door swung open suddenly and Lady strode into the building. She took one look at Dante’s desk, then noticed you on the stairs. She gave an exasperated huff. “Let me guess…still asleep?”

“I was just about to go and try to wake him up, actually.” You stepped down off the stairs to face her properly as you talked.

“Well good luck with that. If you need it, I’ll gladly help out.” The shameless grin on her face told you exactly what she planned to do to ‘help out’ and you couldn’t help but let out small laugh at Dante’s unknown expense.

“I think I’ve got this. I’d rather not spend the day trying to get all the blood out of the sheets.”

“Understandable. Just know that I won’t wait long for his lazy ass to get up. We’ve got a job to do.” Lady was smirking, a promise of pain to come if Dante made her wait too long.

“Oh, don’t worry. If all else fails, I’m sure offering him some pizza will get him out of bed.”

Lady’s smirk fell and she rolled her eyes at that. “Seriously?”

“Hey, if it works, it works. You want him up, don’t you?” You simply shrugged. Dante’s eating habits weren’t exactly healthy, but you figured his half-devil metabolism more than made up for it.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just ridiculous that that idiot would even eat pizza for breakfast. I can’t believe you actually let him.”

“I’m his girlfriend, not his mother,” you replied simply, “And while I admit he doesn’t always act like it, he _is_ a grown man. He can make his own decisions.”

“That idiot better know how lucky he is to have you.” Her comment had you both laughing a bit now.

“I’ll go see if I can get him out of bed at least. Can’t guarantee how awake he’ll be, but I’ve got something that should fix that if it’s a problem.”

You made your way upstairs then, leaving Lady to wait at Dante’s desk. Shouldering the bedroom door open when you reached it, you smiled fondly at the huge lump in the bed in your shared room. The only indication that it was your boyfriend in that bed was the silver mop of hair peeking out from the top of the sheets.

You took a seat on the edge of the mattress and decided to see if waking him gently would work first. If not, you’d work your way up from there. You pulled the covers down away from his face and were met with no reaction; not that you’d expected any from just that. It did give you a good look at his sleeping face though, which you took a short moment to admire.

His hair was a bit mussed from sleep and any hard lines on his face were softened in his relaxed state. He was snoring softly, unaware that you were sitting right next to him. Which was actually weird because you figured for someone who was half-devil and had incredibly heightened senses, it would be easy for him to feel you there right next to him, asleep or not.

But Dante definitely loved his sleep, so maybe that was why. You were certain that nothing short of a serious emergency could wake the man you loved easily, so you set about getting started, hoping this didn’t take too long. You’d hate for him to eat lead instead of the special breakfast you’d made him.

“Dante? Hey, Dante? Come on, it’s time to wake up, babe,” you called gently as you rocked his shoulder a bit. He groaned a little, but made no other indication that what you’d done had any effect on his slumbering state.

You’d hoped this would be easy. After all, he knew about this job even before yesterday, so he should have been prepared for it, but no. This was Dante after all and he was the king of ‘winging it.’

You decided you needed to get a bit more forceful with him, so you sat up on your knees on the mattress. Using your whole body weight and steadying yourself with your hands on his shoulder, you bounced up and down on the mattress. _That_ got a reaction.

Immediately he groaned again and his hand shot out, grabbing you by the waist to stop the incessant bouncing that was disturbing his sleep. You’d thought you had him at that, but as soon as it was clear you’d stopped, his hand simply dropped and he hadn’t even opened his eyes at all.

You gave an indignant huff at that and immediately started rocking his shoulder repeatedly while you let out a loud whine. “Dante! It’s time to get up! If you don’t, I’m gonna stop being nice about it!”

This time the reaction you got was verbal. “You call this bein’ nice?” His voice was slurred, a bit heavy with sleep, and even muffled slightly by the pillow his head was currently half-buried in, but you heard him nonetheless and huffed again.

“You don’t want to see me _not_ being nice.” Your menacing comment was overshadowed by your playful tone, but it at least got him to peek one eye open to look at you sleepily. It didn’t last long, though.

“Just five more minutes, babe.” And with that his eyes were closed again and he stuffed his face straight down into his pillow.

Seriously, how could he _breathe_ like that?

“You know I would love to let you sleep for five more minutes, but Lady’s already downstairs waiting on you and I’m sure she’s pretty trigger-happy right now,” you warned.

You barely heard his reply as it was completely muffled by his pillow. It sounded a lot like an exasperated, “Oh, duck,” but you were one hundred percent certain that was _not_ what he’d said. Still, it had you giggling. At least he was coherent enough to know that if he didn’t get up there would be trouble. That was promising.

“Come on, babe! Don’t blame me when she comes up here shooting up a storm.” You tried to shake him fully awake by shoving his shoulder roughly, but considering how much bigger he was than you, he barely budged. He did turn his head to the side so his face wasn’t stuffed into his pillow anymore and his eyes were open now, at least. He was still pretty bleary-eyed and you couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked right now.

“You mean you won’t protect me from her?” He was trying to give you the puppy dog eyes now, and while that usually worked miracles for him, you weren’t having it this time.

“Sorry, baby. You’re much better at taking bullets than I am.” You laughed as he groaned and rolled his eyes, full well knowing what Lady would do if she got impatient enough, but still not caring as he just took his pillow and covered his head as if it would block out the rest of the world without fail.

You finally decided it was time to play your trump card. Nothing else had worked so far and you didn’t want to wait and see how long it would take for Lady to get _that_ impatient.

“Besides,” you said as you leaned over him to lift his pillow up a bit so he could hear you better (not that he couldn’t hear you regardless). Your voice took on a singsong rhythm at your next statement, “~I’ve got a surprise in the oven for you.~”

He peeked out from under his pillow at you, his curiosity peeked. “Oven? You baked something?”

“Yup! And I’ll give you a clue what it is: It’s one of your absolute favorite foods!”

He immediately perked up at that. There was a brief pause in which you could see the gears turning in his head, probably trying to decipher in his sleepy haze if it was pizza or a strawberry sundae, until he finally likely settled on pizza because _why would you put ice cream in an oven_?

“Oh, hell yeah!” He practically jumped out of bed in his enthusiasm and you had to dodge out of the way since he almost bowled you over. He paused halfway to the bathroom, seemingly remembering you were still there and backtracked over to you giving you a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re the best, sweetheart!” Then he was gone again and before you knew it the bathroom door was shut and he was yelling through it, “I’ll be down in a minute!”

You giggled at his antics and decided to make your way downstairs, so you could pull his breakfast out of the oven before it burned…and before Lady got tired of waiting. You saw her at the base of the staircase as you left the room and headed down. Clearly you’d gotten him out of bed just in time.

“I take it he’s finally up?” Lady was eyeing you hopefully, though whether it was hope that Dante was awake, or hope that he wasn’t so she could really shoot him you weren’t sure. Luckily, you wouldn’t have to find out this time.

“Yeah, he’s up. But he’s gonna want breakfast before he leaves.” You watched as Lady rolled her eyes again.

“Let me guess: pizza, right?”

“Yup! There’s plenty so if you want some too, you’re more than welcome to have some,” you offered. Dante always loved your cooking, so his opinion was more than a little biased, especially since you were his girlfriend so you thought it would be a nice change to see what someone else thought of it.

“No thanks. Pizza for breakfast isn’t really my style. I prefer a real breakfast. You know, like eggs and bacon or biscuits and gravy or-” Lady paused when telltale sound of a timer rang out through the shop.

“Then this just might be right up your alley!” you said cryptically as you made your way to the kitchen. Lady, now curious as to what you meant, was hot on your heels.

She watched as you shut the timer and the oven off, then grabbing some oven mitts, proceeded to pull out a very yummy smelling pizza from the oven; however, it didn’t quite smell like a normal pizza, nor did it look like one.

She was about to ask when Dante chose that very moment to waltz into the kitchen, now totally awake and apparently very ready for his surprise pizza breakfast. Before he could even get a word out though, he took one look at it and blinked, tilting his head as if he wasn’t sure he was seeing it correctly. This wasn’t exactly what he thought of when you’d said ‘pizza.’

There was definitely crust and cheese, but the sauce and other toppings were not at all something he or Lady had ever thought about putting on a pizza. Instead of a regular pizza sauce, sausage gravy was barely visible through the toppings and said toppings consisted of more sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, and of course, cheese.

“Babe...what is this exactly?” Dante questioned as he stared at the ‘pizza’ you’d made him. He didn’t sound disgusted or put off at all, merely curious. You’re cooking was always top notch so he was simply surprised since it wasn’t quite what he had expected.

“This is a breakfast pizza! Trust me. You’ll love it!” you said as you cut the pizza and pulled a piece off to hand him.

Dante didn’t waste any time in taking a bite as Lady watched on in curiosity. The minute he tasted it his eyes lit up and before he was even done chewing he was yelling, “Hell yeah! That hits the spot!”

You giggled as you tried to hand him a plate, which he ignored in favor of grabbing another slice with his free hand, then he made his way out of the kitchen to sit at his desk while he ate. Placing another piece on the plate Dante hadn’t taken, you held it up to Lady for a final offer.

“Sure you don’t want to give it a try?” You waved it a little in front of her, as if that would entice her to take it.

Surprisingly, she relented and took the plate from you. “Oh, why the hell not? If he’s raving about it this much, can’t be anything but good, right?”

You smiled brightly at her, getting another plate and a piece for yourself. Then, picking up the rest of the pizza, you brought it out of the kitchen and set it down in front of Dante on his desk as Lady followed behind you. Dante had already finished his first piece and was halfway through his second.

“Well, I guess the one good thing about this is he won’t take long to eat it.” Lady said as she watched in mild amusement as your boyfriend stuffed his face. Her amusement fell though, when he immediately grabbed a third slice upon finishing his second. “Unless he eats the whole damn thing by himself. Geez.”

“Guess you’d better hurry if you want more, ‘cause I ain’t saving you any!” He taunted back.

“I’m sure one piece is more than enough for me,” Lady said as she took her first bite.

You waited in anticipation for her verdict. Dante was easy to please so long as there wasn’t any olives in whatever you made him, so you really wanted to know what someone else thought of your new concoction, especially since you hadn’t followed a recipe.

As she chewed you watched her expression change from neutral, to surprised, to very pleased. “Alright! I admit it: this is pretty good,” She said as she took another bite.

You smiled brightly, happy that Lady also liked it as Dante grabbed yet another slice. “Then I hope you’re happy with that one slice ‘cause you probably ain’t getting any more!”

“I already told you one is enough for me!” Lady shot back and you watched them with a smile on your face as they bickered a little back and forth.

When Dante had finally finished his breakfast (and you and Lady as well), he got up from his chair to get ready to head out. “Nothing like a great breakfast made by the best girl in the whole world!” he proclaimed as holstered his twin pistols.

“Are you _finally_ ready to go now?” Lady said in mock annoyance, but it was easy to tell she didn’t quite mean it. Good food almost always has ways of improving anyone’s mood.

“Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses. I’m coming,” he said as he met her at the door. But then he suddenly looked like he just remembered something he forgot and turned back to you sitting on his desk next to the last, single slice of breakfast pizza. He strode back over to his desk and Lady groaned about the fact that he was going for _another_ slice. But instead of stealing that last piece, he cupped your face and stole a kiss instead.

It would have been the sweetest thing too, except for the fact that he didn’t _stop_ and you knew why. He dragged the kiss out, slanting his lips against yours again and again, as one of his hands left your face to wrap around you and pull you closer. He wasn’t keeping it chaste at all. Not that he was prone to do so normally, but you had an audience this time; an audience he was now purposely trying to irritate at the moment.

You registered the incessant tapping of Lady’s boot on the wooden floor in the back of your mind, but really it was a faraway thing to you with Dante’s tongue currently making love to your mouth. It wasn’t much longer though, before she’d finally had enough of waiting for the morning and made it known. “If you two are done sucking face, we _do_ have a job to get to, Dante.”

He didn’t react immediately, and by now you were vaguely aware that he was treading a very thin line, but after a moment he finally pulled his lips away from your own, albeit slowly. He licked his lips, keeping his face close to yours as he admired the pretty flushed color of it and his breath when he spoke, brushed over your lips ever so gently, “Thanks, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” You replied with a sweet smile as he straightened up and turned to flash Lady a roguish smirk.

“Get your ass in gear before I shoot you,” she said, shaking her head as she turned to open the door.

Dante started to head after her, but only got a few steps before stopping and turning around one last time. You heard Lady scream his name this time, and you were certain he’d get shot, if not now, then maybe later ‘by accident’ while on this job.

He gave you one last small peck on the cheek, said a quick, “Bye, baby,” and snatched the last piece of pizza from his desk before hightailing it out the door after Lady, whom you could see fuming in exasperation at your boyfriend.

When Dante turned to close the door behind him, he flashed you a quick smile and a wink, to which you called out, “Don’t get shot now!”

His face immediately fell and he groaned dramatically as he closed the door, the barest hint of a smile making its way back to his face just before you lost sight of him as the door shut.

That would have been the end of it, except that the loud bang of a gunshot reverberated through the area, followed by the familiar sound of your boyfriend’s yelp. There were a few moments of silence while you assumed he was recovering, then you heard a very distinct and indignant yell of, “MY PIZZA!” which he had apparently dropped on the ground after getting shot.

You couldn’t stifle the laugh that tumbled out of you at that and what followed was a slightly muffled argument between the two that you couldn’t quite make out through the closed door. Suddenly though, it was Lady who was now yelling, “DON’T EAT IT OFF THE GROUND! THAT’S GROSS!”

Which was followed by an equally loud reply from Dante of, “WHAT’S GROSS IS WASTING THIS!” Dante then started vehemently raving about your cooking and how it shouldn’t be wasted as their voices faded, indicating they were finally leaving.

You figured he probably wouldn’t shut up about your cooking all morning long and you almost felt sorry for Lady about that. _.._

_…Almost._

**Author's Note:**

> My local fuel station makes a really good breakfast pizza and I was having a slice the other day and thought, “Dante would totally appreciate this kind of thing.” Thus this was born.


End file.
